


the language of love

by muffindounat



Series: What is happening? I can't see you. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: !BlindMarinette, AU, Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marinette comforting Chat, Marinette is Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffindounat/pseuds/muffindounat
Summary: "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind"William ShakespeareA blind Marinette comforts Chat Noir after an akuma fight. !BlindMarinette AU





	the language of love

"Marinette, I can't believe it," he said, his voice raising steadily in pitch.

She knew that angelic voice. The way he spoke, as he emphasized every word with great care, was beautiful. She got goosebumps each time, her body trembling almost imperceptibly as his soothing voice enveloped her in a cocoon of warmth and security. She thought it was easy for him to find the right words, and before she knew she fell in love with him.

He had once slipped out that he was working as a model, intriguing her. She terribly wanted to know what he looked like, because he remained faceless in her thoughts. _I want to see you._

"You're standing here and telling me that you'd save me every time I get into trouble. I know you are more than capable, but it's my job to protect _you_! Please promise to wait for Ladybug the next time," he croaked, tearing Marinette from her thoughts.

"I will do, Chat. Don't worry," she nodded, imbuing her statement with sincerity. Trying hard to change her facial expression to avoid appearing flat, she hoped she could relieve his anxiety. His breathing quickened though, causing her to step forward to calm him down. She was careful, solely relying on her other senses, her world ramaining pitch-black. As her fingers brushed against his - _oh mon dieu_ \- muscular upper-body, she felt his elastic leather suit that fit him like a second skin.

"Chat, it's okay. I'm safe."

"Yeah, I was so worried."

"It's over. We are in my room now, Chat," she reminded him, caressing his shoulder before he took a hold of her right hand. Blushing, Marinette lifted her head, wondering if she faced him properly. How tall was he anyway? He approached her, touching her face, her high cheekbones, her mouth, gently, with just the tips of his claw-like fingers. Her veins throbbed and her heart exploded.

"Thank you, Marinette," he whispered, pressing a delicate kiss to her temple. Strong arms embraced her, holding her tightly. Her heart thudded against her rib cage, and she blinked, failing to see him in the eternal darkness surrounding her.

 _I love you_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.♥️


End file.
